


【海赫】妈妈睡着后 (综艺梗)

by Bluekiiiid



Category: Super Junior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluekiiiid/pseuds/Bluekiiiid
Kudos: 16





	【海赫】妈妈睡着后 (综艺梗)

请先观赏综艺：妈妈睡着后 第54期

来宾：艺声、东海、银赫、神童、厉旭

*看完这个综艺我真的笑到快往生ww

*需要道具：小盒第一个惩罚的蓝色兔子帽、中间部分小盒戴的摇晃玫瑰、最後童抓盒的手的那个红蕾丝手套

*我本来就是邪恶的 *剧情完全乱来的

——————————————————

参加了妈妈睡着后的节目，过程中各种惩罚道具以及搞笑的对话却又不能发出太大的声音，憋了好一阵子总算是结束节目。  
结束后已经是凌晨两点多，整天下来的疲累行程所有人便在此场地休息一会儿。  
本就是入眠时间，大家都睡的安稳，唯独李东海拉著李赫宰往一旁的小房间跑去。  
「呀李东海，你幹嘛！」被带进房里的李赫宰被压倒在床上，但碍于房门没有关上深怕吵醒其他人便仍然带着气音说话。  
「我们来做吧。」李东海笑的无害，歪著头摸上李赫宰的脸颊宠溺的看著身下满脸惊恐的人。  
「神经病啊！给我下来！」想起身丟下这发情的老虎，但却被对方死死的压住下半身，於是只能恼怒的挥出拳头往对方胸膛击去。  
「你睡衣的领口太低了，我不喜欢。」李东海一手划过对方暴露在外的皮肤，微微皱起眉头的拉扯著那件白底黑点的睡衣，像是个小孩子在闹脾气似的撒娇。  
「你看看你自己的睡衣再来说我吧...」李赫宰翻了一个白眼，一手拉住对方开衩至胸口的衣领，再附赠一个兇狠的眼神。  
李东海任由李赫宰的拉扯，抓住对方的手腕安抚似的放到一旁，起身往外走去徒留李赫宰一人躺在床上。  
当李赫宰準备起身时，酒红色睡衣的主人又走进房间，手上还拿着刚才节目的惩罚道具。  
安静的走近将人又再度压回床上，把道具丟在一旁拿过那蓝色的兔子帽给李赫宰戴上，刚才那人还嘟嚷著说戴了这个那自己去美容院做头发有什么用的话，但看在李东海眼里简直可爱极了。  
抓住尾端的小球一左一右的按压着，头上的兔耳朵也一上一下的起伏，李东海玩的乐就这样一直重复动作，反倒是李赫宰一脸不解的看著那小大人。  
「你幹嘛...要玩自己戴着玩。」说完就想把帽子拿下来却被那人阻止，那人继续玩着兔耳朵笑的灿烂说：「你这样戴着好可爱，就真的像一隻兔子一样。」  
才不管对方喜不喜欢玩的乐不乐，李赫宰又是一个白眼送给李东海。  
「戴着这个做吧，超可爱的。」不给对方反驳的餘地，李东海便把身下人的睡衣撩起至下巴，低头就吻上胸前还软嫩平坦的乳头。  
除了一瞬间接觸到冷空气之外又立刻被一股热气包覆，李赫宰僵直身体，用膝盖踹了那人的后背试图停止。  
胸前的粉嫩已经被挑逗的硬挺起来，两颗小粒硬的不得了，李东海喜欢的紧，伸出舌头不断的舔拭著乳晕，又不时用牙齿磨蹭那小颗的硬物再一口含进嘴里，像在品嚐一颗甜甜的糖果。  
「唔不...李...东海...给我起来......」整天下来的疲累本就没有太多的力气，哪像眼前这发情的老虎活蹦乱跳的，又被一阵爱抚过酥麻的感觉遍佈全身又丧失了几分力气，只能软绵绵的推著对方，唯一有那么一丝气势的只剩下那张嘴说出的话。  
但很快的李东海也让出口的话变成软糯似撒娇的声音。  
把兔帽拿下来拉起人将上衣脱去，一气呵成的动作不容许李赫宰半分的抵抗，傻乎乎又被放倒回床上再次戴上兔帽。  
李赫宰拉扯著最後仅存的理智抓住李东海往下移动的手臂，甩了甩头让自己清醒点用眼神示意李东海不准做下去。  
但李东海却装作没看见一样，用睡衣把李赫宰的手绑至床头，一隻投降动作的兔子呈现在自己眼前。  
脱去裤子和内裤，李赫宰的下身已半举在空中，李东海爱极了李赫宰身体的敏感度，凡事轻轻的撩拨对方就可以害羞的红著脸，或是像现在一样起了反应。  
摸上对方硬的发热的性器，轻柔的抚摸着顶端，李赫宰难受的咬著自己的下唇眼睛半瞇的瞪着李东海。  
李东海抓过一边的小球握紧，头上的兔耳立刻高高举起来，像是兔子本能的反应一样，李东海又更觉得有趣的一手抓住两边让两个兔耳一起举高。  
「舒服吗？」手不断的轻抚龟头处，又来回的撸动着，另一手配合李赫宰的呼吸，一急促就让兔耳举的高高的，放鬆下来又将兔耳垂至耳边，自己玩的不亦乐乎。  
理智还存在著外头有著许多人的想法，房门甚至还大剌剌的开着，明显表现著两地之间没有任何的阻隔。李赫宰努力的压低自己的呻吟声，难耐的扭动着腰肢，莫名的又显得像只在求欢的兔子。  
一段无声的打手枪过程总算是告一段落，李赫宰浓稠的精液宣洩在李东海的手心，有些接不住的还滑落到一旁的床单上，发洩过后的人气喘吁吁的闭着眼平复高潮过后的刺激。  
「李东海...你再玩我就把耳朵剪了...」李赫宰虚弱的声音毫无杀伤力的打在李东海的耳膜上。  
「剪谁的耳朵？你的？我的？还是兔子的？」气音的热气打在对方的小腹上，说完又捏了捏，耳朵俏皮的跳了两下。  
被兔子帽过度压制的浏海盖住了双眼，银光的头发彷彿跟李赫宰的皮肤一样在发光，如此耀眼，让人无法移开视线。看不清他的双眼，只见圆圆的鼻头微微颤抖，肉嘟嘟的小嘴一张一合的配合胸口的起伏。  
握紧拳让原本只沾於手心的精液遍佈整手，黏腻的声音在安静的空间显得更加清晰无比。李东海举起李赫宰的双脚跨到自己的肩上，湿黏的手贴上对方扎实圆润的臀部滑了好几圈，最後两指伸进后方日思夜想的穴口。  
「啊哈...」李赫宰失声的叫了出来，急促的短音过后立刻被宁静给取代，李赫宰害怕的绷紧神经深怕外头有人醒了过来。  
李东海也识相的停了几秒，确认没有人醒来后就继续作业，两指在穴口模拟抽插的动作，旋转著手指让关节觸碰到更多穴内敏感的软肉。  
手上本带着的精液加上身体本能流出的液体，让李东海的动作添加了更大的淫靡声。臀部的精液在空气中许久，已经有些失去湿度的黏在白皙的屁股蛋上，冷风吹过让李赫宰感受到一阵寒冷便不由自主的颤抖了一下。  
李东海摘下对方的兔子帽，换拿过一旁的发箍，上头有两支玫瑰像耳朵似的，轻微的晃动两朵玫瑰就摇摇晃晃的在空中。  
给李赫宰戴上，李赫宰的火气瞬间藤的上升，想伸手打掉对方给自己装饰的手却碍于手被绑在床头无法实行。  
即便李赫宰疯狂的搖着头不给那卑鄙的傢伙戴上，但李东海的手劲大，轻松一两下就搞定，根本不把对方的反抗放在眼里。  
李东海再加深一根手指，三指轻松的在松软的穴口缓慢的抽插著。  
低下身吻了李赫宰的微嘟著的双唇，胸前戴着的戒指项链顺势垂掛到李赫宰胸前，冰凉的觸感彷彿浇熄了身上的炙热。  
李东海吻的霸道，舌头急切的探进对方的口腔不放过任何一处，滑过敏感的上颚又与那到处闪躲的舌头相勾相缠。吻的深入让李赫宰身体又热了起来，身后的手指一点一点的进入，软肉被压过的快感从下身窜上头顶。  
手指轻抽了出来，离开对方红肿的双唇又咬了一下饱满的下嘴唇，李东海一边咬著一边露出笑容，那双大大的眼睛透漏著满满的爱意。  
李东海脱下裤子，让自己的性器暴露在空气中，扶著自己肿胀的性器抵往已经被开拓湿润的后穴。  
刚将前端进入一点，敏感的顶端立刻感受到穴内的温热，李赫宰也被进入的物体撑大穴口，搖着头想制止李东海。  
「海啊...別...拜託別...求你了...」李赫宰的声音开始带上哭腔，仍然低声的说着，摇头的晃动把头上的玫瑰晃的极其厉害。  
「赫宰乖乖配合我们就速战速决。」李东海腰身往前挺了一点，三分之一的阴茎已经进入，抓住李赫宰的脚腕往自己的腰上带，让对方用脚将自己环绕住。  
伸手把李赫宰的手解开，揉了揉有些勒痕的手腕，安抚的叫那人抓着自己的手臂，两手抚摸上乳头，两指夹着搓揉乳粒又重重的捏下，指尖轻微的刮过乳晕部分。  
「赫宰自己把我放进去。」李东海玩弄著对方的乳首，聽著那想掩盖却掩饰不住的呻吟声，自己也小声的说道。  
李赫宰管不了那么多，便轻易的相信李东海那句自己乖乖配合就速战速决的话，在李东海背后交叉的双脚用力一勾，将那人庞大的阴茎整根没入自己的穴内。  
虽然是自己带领进入的，但李赫宰仍然一时缓不过来，进入后便像放弃似的瘫软在床上，手紧紧的抓着男人的手臂，脚却无力的往下掉去。  
「原来赫宰这么急啊...」李东海戴上自己拿进来的红蕾丝手套，蕾丝的材质有些粗糙，碰上对方的肋骨处有些刺痛又有些癢感交杂。李东海贴着身体慢慢往上攀升，指尖再一次的抓起乳头摩擦起来。  
「呜呜...嗯...唔哼...」更刺激的觸感觸碰上敏感的乳头，李赫宰只能紧咬下唇制止自己的呻吟逐渐加大却无法阻止快感的来袭。  
酒红色的睡衣配上红蕾丝手套，李东海彷彿带着贵气般的气势，但却做着这种龌龊欺负人的事。  
开始抽送著下半身，猛烈的快感窒息般的湧了上来，李赫宰深怕自己忍不住便利用对方的手臂将自己的身体拉起身，拥上李东海在耳边求饶。  
「不要...我不行...真的不行...」温热的眼泪顺着李东海的耳下滑落到胸口，拉开与李赫宰的距离让他再次躺回床上温柔的说。  
「乖，躺着我比较好欣赏。」语毕，抓紧对方的腰肢开始猛烈的撞击，每一下都加重力道的顶到最深处。李赫宰被顶的不断往上，头上的两支玫瑰摇晃的厉害，李东海将人再度拉回来又是猛烈的抽插。  
李赫宰断断续续的呻吟著，因为要控制音量只能用轻淡的气音出声，下身两块皮肤也只是轻碰并无造成太大的拍击声。  
这时却聽见房间外传来搬运摄影机的声音，李赫宰立刻用双手摀住自己的嘴，紧张的收缩瞬间把李东海还待在自己体内的物体夹的紧。  
李东海被强烈的包覆感弄的爽，也发出了小声的喘息声，聽见外面的声音简单的飘过一眼看没有人出现在门口便又继续的摆动下身。  
李赫宰想破口大骂，但万一他现在放手了他一定会控制不住的喊出声来，只好用脚踢了踢那人宽大的后背。  
搬运的声音停止，随后是开门的声音，好像有人出去了。当门关上后李赫宰才总算放鬆身体，李东海心想应该只是工作人员去抽烟，反正他本来就不怕被发现。  
李赫宰的下身高高举着，双腿颤抖的攀上对方的背部承受著一下又一下的撞击。李东海脱下手套反给李赫宰戴上，像好心的留一隻手给对方摀嘴。  
拿掉发箍又再次把兔帽给李赫宰戴上，带着李赫宰的手抚上他自己的性器掏弄著，在即将有射精的感觉时李赫宰抽开自己的手，他可不希望手套上留下痕迹，那是节目组的，万一被发现就完了。  
热流喷洒在李东海的睡衣下襬，好笑的看著又一次被高潮掩埋的人。  
担心手套就不担心衣服吗？还不都一样是节目组的，傻瓜。  
李东海拉起李赫宰将两人呈现相互拥抱的姿势，这体位又把李东海的肉棒更加的往里送去，李赫宰已经累的虚脱，靠在李东海身上毫无生气的咬了一口对方的脖颈表达气愤。  
「赫宰拉一拉耳朵吧？」李东海停下抽动，又再次摸上两条线压了压，可爱的兔耳朵再次跳动起来。  
跟刚才比起来，现在是一隻被欺负过的兔子。  
即使身体累的要命，性器在两人的小腹间摩擦，一边还穿著睡衣，两边觸感极为不同，李赫宰气得实在很想切了自己和对方的下身，居然又有了射精的慾望。  
把李赫宰的手带上一边的线尾，等着李赫宰捏下使耳朵翘起，等不到回应就用力的顶著，并一直带着那杀死无数粉丝的微笑。  
李赫宰用力的捏住尾端，兔耳举起的瞬间李东海往前一起身将人按压在床上，用最快的速度冲刺后射在李赫宰体内。  
而李赫宰又再次被操射了第三次。

拿过早就準备好的纸巾替对方先简单的清理干净，也把衣服和床单擦过一遍。  
帮李赫宰穿上衣服后又把兔帽戴上，两手一边一个捏著，一副爱不释手的样子。  
「你...一个月別碰我...」李赫宰努力的撑起身体，生气的脸看在李东海眼里也像是在撒娇简直可爱极了，头顶的蓝色兔帽又将那人的气势整个压过。拨开对方的浏海深情的对视，李东海换上委屈的脸。  
「我会憋死的...」  
「你活该。」  
「不觉得刚刚很刺激吗？」  
「谁允许你这样做的！」  
「这节目本来就不能发出太大的声音嘛。」  
一片沉默，李赫宰捏了捏自己的兔耳。  
「李东海你不要再上综艺了。」  
「我本来就不喜欢综艺。」  
「所以你也不准再碰我。」  
「这不一样！」  
我管你一不一样你这傢伙思考过吗！  
时间差不多，大家收拾东西而也準备离开，李赫宰的腰痠的想打人，只好在一旁请神童帮忙按摩一下。  
「东海哥你很幼稚。」金厉旭本就高亢的嗓音响起，李赫宰享受著神童的按摩舒服的闭上眼并无发现什么。  
「带回去幹嘛啊？」金钟云也一副嫌弃的说着。  
「噢，可以带回去吗？我想带那个火鸡腿的帽子回去哈哈哈。」神童见状也参与出了声，这时李赫宰才睁开眼睛。  
「李东海你敢把那帽子带回去你试试看！也不准给我去买一个！」李赫宰气冲冲的说完就往外走去。

那再找找別的款式好了。

END


End file.
